1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a fluid ejecting apparatus such as, for example, an ink jet type printer.
2. Related Art
In the past, there have been known ink jet type printers (hereinafter, referred to as “printer”) as a fluid ejecting apparatus which ejects fluid for a target. These printers perform printing (recording) on a paper as a target such that ink (fluid) supplied to a recording head (fluid ejecting head) is ejected from nozzles formed on the recording head.
In the printers mentioned above, when the ink is not ejected for a long period of time, the ink in the nozzles is thickened, so that the ejection accuracy is degraded. Therefore, in such a printer as disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2001-18408, nozzles forming surface of the recording head is covered by a cap (cap device), and moisturizing liquid is dropped from a moisturizing liquid tank (moisturizing liquid receptor) moving along with the recording head into the cap. That is, the inside of the cap is moisturized and evaporation of the ink from the nozzles is suppressed.
Meanwhile, since the moisturizing liquid tank is mounted in a carriage together with an ink cartridge in the case of the printer disclosed in JP-A-2001-18408, there has been required alignment by driving the carriage when the moisturizing liquid is dropped into the cap.
Further, when the moisturizing liquid tank is disposed outside the carriage, there have been required not only a large-size tank but also addition of a exclusive mechanism such as a pump in supplying the moisturizing liquid because of the difficulty of replacing the moisturizing liquid tank and replenishing the moisturizing liquid. Therefore, there has been a problem that the configuration is increased in size and complicated.